vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eris (Saint Seiya)
|-|Kyōko's Body (Saintia Shō)= |-|Erii's Body (OVA)= |-|True Body (OVA)= Summary Evil Goddess Eris ( 邪神 エリス, Jashin Erisu) is the Greek Goddess of Discord, as interpreted in Saint Seiya. The main antagonist of the series' first OVA movie and of the manga Saintia Sho, she is one of the primary enemies of Athena. She is the mother of the Dryads, and one of the most malicious deities of the Greek Pantheon. She loves nothing more than to bring forth suffering into humanity, which she does through her Seeds of Discord which corrupt the hearts of men. She has been the cause of numerous conflicts and wars, most notably the Trojan War. She is also heavily implied to have been the serpent who made Adam and Eve fall from the Garden of Eden. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 3-B, likely 2-C Name: Eris, Kyōko (Host, Saintia Sho), Erii Eizawa (Host, OVA) Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Female Age: At least Hundreds of Thousands of Years Old (Implied to have been the Serpent in the Garden of Eden, which would make her older than the first humans) Classification: Deity, Greek God, Goddess of Discord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, and 8, As long as conflicts exist, she will not permanently die), Abstract Existence, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Reality Warping, True Flight/Levitation, Matter Manipulation (Cosmo's basic powers are destroying objects on atomic level. While moving faster than light, one can destroy even photons themselves), Aura, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Heat Manipulation (By being in the presence of a God. The 5 basic senses, and the Mind are rendered Unusable, and denied. The Gods Radiate a divine Aura that causes fear in the surrounding beings, and forces them to obey their commands. The power that radiates from the Gods also causes the affected targets to be paralyzed. Their Life Force then starts to drain, and they then have their strength, speed, and durability reduced along with their life force by being near a gods cosmo. Powering up their cosmo causes the heat in the area around them to increase drastically, along with their attacks being imbued with intense heat), Extrasensory Perception (The Gods have additional supernatural senses such as the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense) Possession (Gods can possess select hosts and use their body), Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate the evil spirits), Death Manipulation (Can regenerate and grant a new body to the Evil Spirits by will), Energy Manipulation, Psychokinesis (Telekinesis, Teleportation and Telepathy), Attack Reflection (Any attack without Divine Cosmos thrown at Eris has it's potency reverted to it's user), Universal Portal Creation, Illusions Creation, Existence Erasure (Can destroy body and soul), Can create lesser Dryads, Enhanced Senses (By having addtional supernatural senses, and being capable of tracking events taking place in other separated realms), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (All Cosmo users by powering up their cosmo generates heat around them thus also being in the presence of other Cosmo users, and taking attacks from them), and Electricity Manipulation (Entry level Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts. While more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more than that) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Was defeated by Scorpio Milo and later banished by an incompletely awakened Athena) | At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Low Multiverse level (Should at least be comparable to her siblings, Thanatos and Hypnos. Her awakening generated an explosion at the edge of the universe which was still brighter than the Sun when viewed from Earth. A more powerful Gemini Saga donning a God Leaf Armor is still her subordinate. Likely comparable to Athena at full power) Speed: Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Galactic, likely Low Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Low Multiverse level Stamina: Nearly limitless | Limitless Range: Universal | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: Her Staff, Seeds of Discord, Leaf Armor, The Golden Apple Intelligence: Incredibly Intelligent. A powerful goddess who has lived for at least hundreds of thousands of years and who has manipulated numerous wars and great conflicts of human history. One of the greatest enemies of Athena. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Weakened |''' Fully Awakened''' Gallery File:6.15.jpg|Eris donning her armor, as seen in Sacred Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Parents Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Cosmo Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Plant Users Category:Snakes Category:Staff Users Category:Spear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users